The Mystic Falls Dare Club
by LitLover 101
Summary: The first three rules of The Mystic Falls Dare Club are simple. You are given a dare. You do it. If you don't, you're out. But you'll never be out because it's a life time membership. You can give a dare away one a year. Another member, if they'll do it. Who came up with these rules: me, Klaus M. and my best mate, Damon S. When we were six. Best idea ever. One word: Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's version of The Vampire Diaires. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I did I would live in Ireland, in a little cottage and give all excess wealth to the poor.**

**Hello Readers. Welcome to my brand new fic. I think I said something about how I would not begin a new fic for a while… However, I couldn't resist and I just finished The World According to Caroline Forbes Mikaelson and I wanted to write something fun. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you at the bottom. **

Chapter 1: The Mystic Falls Dare Club

We started the dare club years ago. Back then we were all just young kids. Now some of us are in college and some are building careers. But we're all still part of the dare club. I don't think we'll ever not be part of it. It brought us together. It made us a family. It is how I met most of my friends and found love. And to think if I hadn't walked into the cloak room that first day of school and met my best friend, none of this would have happened. It all started on a bright and shiny Monday morning. My little sister, Bekah, was sitting in her car seat murmuring to herself. "Nih." Bekah said, turning around to look at me. "Brdi." Rebekah said, pointing out the window at a bird flying through the air.

"Yes, Bekah. That is a birdy." I replied.

Kol leaned over. "No, it's a streak of blue. Its paint like on you paper, Nikky."

I turned to glare at my little brother. They call it the terrible twos but Kol did not seem to notice. He was three and a bloody pain in my arse at the time. Come to think of it he's always been a pain.

At that moment I had better things to think about. My parents, Ester and Mikael, were taking us to school. Elijah was going in for his five year at this new school, Mystic Falls Elementary, and Finn would be in his fourth. I envied them, deeply. They were big boys and I wanted to be a big boy, too. However, I was six and about to embark on my first day of kindergarten. I would be slightly older than some of the children because I was born in a part of the year which caused me to be slightly behind the other six year olds.

Lijah and Finn had been telling me that I was the lucky one. I wouldn't have to do homework. I could have lots of fun and make lots of new friends. I didn't believe them because I didn't really have friends back at our old school in England. School seemed dull. I just wanted my paint set and then all was right with the world.

Mikael was on the phone yelling at someone about a merger. I didn't know what a merger was but I felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of the line. I didn't see much of my father because he was, as my mother said: "A very busy man." My mother was a busy woman, too. She ran a shop selling herbs. Whatever those were. Back in England the other kids teased me and said my mother was a witch.

I had gotten in trouble one day for punching one of the kids in the face for calling my mother a witch and was sent to see the headmaster. The headmaster had called in my parents. Mikael had been angry until I told him what had happened. He had scolded me in front of the headmaster and my mother then took me out for an ice cream cone.

"You don't let other people insult your family. You always protect your own above others, Niklaus." Mikael informed me, looking serious as usual. I had been licking the ice cream dripping down the side my cone and nodded eagerly.

I never considered the idea that there might be a time that my allegiance to my family might be tested. "Good boy." Mikael had said, patting my head and I had smiled up at him with unveiled delight. There were not many times that Mikael showed affection. As I said Mikael was always very busy so he did not have time to spend with us.

At the moment Esther was staring out the window looking like she was not aware of being in the car. My mother tried to be affectionate with us all but sometimes she would just seem to slip away from us. I always thought of those times as "Mum's little vacations." I didn't realize she was depressed. None of really noticed… But I'm getting ahead of myself.

We arrived at the school that first day and it seemed like the entire town was dropping their children off to school. It was true. This was the elementary that all of the children of Mystic Falls went to. Elijah and Finn got out of the back of the car. I got up and was about to step out when Kol put out his little leg. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground and bleeding.

"Kol." Elijah yelled.

"Niklaus." Finn exclaimed, kneeling down to examine my head. There was a small cut near my left temple and it stung. I was trying not to cry because I had been told that boys are not supposed to cry but it hurt a lot. Mikael got out of the passenger seat of the car and picked me up. After setting me on top of the car, he looked at my head.

"Is he okay?" Esther asked.

"Yes, it's just a little cut. I think he's more shocked than anything. I'll take him in and find the nurse. If they have one in a tiny hole like this." Mikael shook his head as he looked at the school. Esther got back inside of the car. "Kol, you are not having dessert or playing outside for a week." Mikael informed his youngest son.

Kol's eyes welled up with tears. "Daddy." He screamed as Mikael closed the door in his face.

"Serves him right." Finn informed his father as he walked beside him.

Elijah was quiet as he walked on Mikael's other side. I held my hand out to Elijah and he took it as my father carried me through the front doors of my new school. Other kids were staring at me and I didn't want them to see my face or I would be known as "The boy who fell down the first day and cried about it" for the next six years. I buried my face in my father's suit jacket.

"Niklaus." Mikael growled and then I realized I had gotten blood all over his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Father." I said, quietly.

Mikael shook his head. "I'll just have to go home and change." Finding the main office he was given instructions of how to find the nurse's office. He sat me down on a cot and told me to have a nice day today. He had to go to work and with that Mikael strode off quickly. Finn and Elijah stayed with me until the nurse appeared. "I'm sorry boys, but you're supposed to be in class not bothering one of the younger students."

"This is our brother." Elijah informed the woman. "I am Elijah Mikaelson. This is my younger brother, Finn and the young man with the gash to his head would be Sir Niklaus. We knighted him back home. And who might you be?"

The nurse smiled down at Elijah. "I am Shelia Bennett." She turned to me. "Now, Sir Niklaus. May I look at your cut?"

I nodded my head at her. Shelia looked at my cut. "It's not bad but we're going to clean you up and give you a Band-Aid. Do you like Scooby Doo?"

"He likes Count Dracula." Finn supplied looking at a jar of tongue depressors.

"Oh, really. You like vampires, Niklaus?" Shelia asked me. I nodded fervently. I was always awkward with strangers but the nurse seemed nice. She didn't try to stick a needle in me. That was always a plus.

Soon I left the nurse's office with my brothers to find my class room. The class had already started but my teacher told me I could put my bag and jacket in the cloak room. That is where I met him. He was going through the pockets of all the other students. He would pull things out and then put them in other student's pockets. I didn't believe he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna help me? I can't do all of this by myself." The boy turned to me with a smirk and piercing blue eyes.

Stepping further into the room I could only stare at the other boy. None of the other kids at my old school had ever asked me to play with them. I wasn't sure what kind of playing this was but the other boy seemed to be having fun. I took off my bag and put it on a hook and then slid my jacket off.

"Which way do I start?" I asked the other boy

"You speak funny." The boy said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm English." I said, slightly offended. "And you speak funny, too."

The other boy chuckled. "Maybe. Damon Salvatore's my name. And what do they call you, English?"

"My name's Niklaus Mikaelson. But my siblings call me Nik." I told Damon.

"How many siblings do you have, Nik?" Damon asked me, opening the pocket of another student and pulling out a handful of marbles. He pocketed the items with a grin.

"I have four." I told him.

"Whoa. That's a lot. I just have a little brother, Stefan. He's four. They put him in with the other babies in the preschool part of this place." Damon pointed to his left indicating the room adjacent to theirs. Damon pulled out a lizard from his right jacket pocket. "This is Frank. He's going to visit the older girls in the bathroom."

"Oh," was all I could say. "How's he going to get there?"

Damon grinned at me and it made me nervous. "You're gonna put him in there."

"Why would I do that?" I asked my new friend.

Damon's grin widened. "Because I dare you to. That's why." And that was how it all began. With one simple dare which became years' worth of escapades encompassing a larger and larger group each year and that is how I met Caroline Forbes.

**Okay. So, that's chapter one. Let me know if you love it or you hate it. Feedback is greatly appreciated and rewarded with answers to any and all questions, comments and requests. If you want to send me ideas for dares feel free to. If there is any character you want to know if they will be in the fic send me a review. Also send me a review if you are staring at the ceiling and the world is so very boring. I'll try to make you laugh. ****Thanks for reading. Fav, follow and review. **

**Love, **

**LL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. I am happy to see that you like the story. I'm going to lower that rating because right now it's probably unnecessarily high. Warning: mild profanity and violence. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: The Reptile in the Room

The fifth grade girls were in the bathroom exchanging lip glosses and discussing Jenna's new crush, Alaric Saltzman. "He asked me to go to the skate park today after school. He is so good on his board." Jenna was squealing to her friends, Andie, Rose and Katherine.

Katherine raised an eyebrow looking in the mirror as she applied an extra layer of a gloss labeled Sassy. "Has he kissed you yet?"

Jenna blushed. "Once on the mouth?"

Turing around Katherine leaned against the sink. "Yes. On the mouth. Where else is there to be kissed that's cool?" Katherine shook her head, sighing. "Seriously, Jenna. If you like him, kiss him. It's easy."

"But he's my friend, Kat." Jenna's shoulders slumped as she leaned against one of the other sinks.

Andie was examining her chest. "How much tissue paper is too much?"

Looking away from the window Rose looked at her friend's chest. It looked as if Andie had shoved most of a roll of toilet paper inside her training bra. "Oh, Andie, love, too much." Rose came over and stuck her hand down Andie's top and pulled the paper out. "If a boy is going to like you, he should like you for your personality not for your boobs."

Sighing, Andie looked in the mirror. "That's easy for you to say. You've always got a boy who likes you."

Rose smirked. "Are you talking about the fact that Elijah Mikaelson sat with me during lunch? He's British. I'm British. He feels weird about being away from home."

"He's really cute." Andie said with a shy smile.

At that moment Sage walked into the bathroom. "There is my favorite third grader." Katherine announced with a grin. "Come here, dear."

Sage eagerly approached the fifth grader. Katherine took her hand and maneuvered her in front of the mirror. The younger girl was Katherine's protégé. "Here, try this lip gloss and tell me about the cute boy that you were eyeing up today."

Blushing Sage began to apply the lip gloss. "He's Finn Mikaelson and he's ten."

"Oh. Another Mikaelson." Katherine cooed at her friends. "I wonder how many cute boys that family can make."

Andie, Rose and Jenna giggled. "I heard there are more." Andie said with a big grin. "But sadly the others are ages six and three. I don't think you're going to climb in the sand box with the babies. Are you, Kat? That would kill your rep."

Katherine put a hand on her hip. "I'm planning on dating only boys in middle school this year. Older men are cool." She pursed her lips at her reflection. Sage looked up at Katherine and mimicked her. "A little more gloss, Sage." Katherine instructed.

"Come on, Kat." Jenna pleaded with her friend. "She's just a girl."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Really, Jenna. Live a little." Shaking her head, she turned Sage around and applied the extra gloss to her lips. "You want to look pretty for Finn." Sage nodded emphatically.

It is too bad they didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, quietly and then shut. The girls were too busy giggling and teasing each other until the lizard edged up to Katherine and wacked her on the back of her left ankle. "Ow." Katherine cried out. She looked down and screamed.

Jenna looked down at the lizard which was beginning to panic and in an attempt to flee whacking Jenna and Rose. Both of the girls yelped in pain, jumping around. Sage screamed when the lizard ran between her feet and then all of the girls ran out of the bathroom.

Outside in the hall Katherine calmed down enough to search for the culprit. The only person she saw was a familiar little, blonde girl. The girl looked scared and confused. She was holding a stick to prove that she had a right to be in the hall. "Caroline." Katherine yelled. She marched down the hall and stood in front of the little girl.

Caroline stared up at the older girl with huge eyes. It was her first day of school and she was unsure of everything. She knew Katherine because she was Elena's big sister. With her was Elena's and Katherine's aunt, Jenna. This always confused Caroline because she thought aunts were supposed to be adults but, then again, Elena and Katherine looked a lot alike.

"Caroline, tell me who put the lizard in the bathroom?" Katherine told the girl.

Caroline fidgeted and looked to her left for a moment. "I need to pee." She replied blowing out her cheeks.

There were two older boys hiding behind the corner and Caroline had just been walking down the hall when the boy with the curly hair had opened the door to the girl's bathroom. He had dropped the green thing on the floor. He had seen her but when he had begun to approach her the older girls came running out of the bathroom.

Now, the two boys were hiding behind the corner. The boy with dark hair. He was her classmate, Stefan's older brother. He was mean sometimes. He pushed her into a puddle once and pulled her pigtails. Damon was a bad boy. Caroline was afraid of him and he was giving her a mean look. "Who did it, Caroline?" Katherine asked again.

"I really need to go." Caroline whined.

"Let the poor girl go to the bathroom, Kat." Rose said, her accent deepening. Rose took Caroline by the hand and began to walk her to the bathroom. Caroline looked at Katherine and then looked in the corner at Damon.

Katherine's lips curved up in a smirk. She leaned down. "Good girl." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out an unopened lip balm. "Here, Caroline. You're never too young to try make up."

Caroline took the little metal circle and looked at it curiously. It said strawberry and Caroline loved strawberries. "Thank you, Kat." Caroline held out her arms. She loved to be hugged. Katherine leaned down and hugged the girl briefly. She needed to deal with her prey.

Letting go of Caroline, Katherine turned toward her friends. "We need to get back to class, ladies," she announced to her friends lazily. She began to walk down the hall and then raced toward the corner. Damon tried to run away from her but Katherine grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"Not so fast, you little brat." Katherine yelled. She pinned him to a wall. "You do not mess with Katherine Gilbert. Do you know that? I am the most popular girl in this entire school. But you know that, Salvatore. So, what do you think you were doing?"

Damon was twisting around in Katherine's grasp. He looked to his left. Klaus was standing between Andie and Rose. Damon turned back to Katherine. "You suck." He spat at her. "You're mean and you suck."

Katherine was so angry at the little boy she lost her temper and slapped him. "Katherine." Jenna yelled. Katherine's friends could only stand there in shock as Damon's head snapped to the right. The area where Katherine had hit him began to turn red.

Damon turned his head back around slowly. His expression was blank but his eyes burned with rage. "You are a bitch." Damon enunciated every last word making Katherine's face turn bright red.

"What is going on here?" Carol Lockwood asked. She looked from Damon to Katherine. Then she looked at the other girls and Klaus. None of the children said a word. Damon and Katherine continued to glare at each other. The other children were staring at the floor. Rose came out of the bathroom with Caroline and then a lizard streaked down the hall past the astonished principal. Damon watched the lizard sullenly.

"You are all coming to the office, right now. Single file." Carol ordered the children. "I don't know why none of you were in class." She was muttering as she followed the group.

"I needed to pee." Caroline told Carol, holding up the stick.

Carol smiled at the girl. "Oh, Caroline. This is your first day of school, isn't it? I don't know how you got in the middle of this mess but I see you have your pass. You may go back to your class."

Before Caroline could move Katherine stepped forward and placed a possessive hand upon Caroline's shoulder. "No. She can't, Principal Lockwood. She saw what those two did." Katherine pointed at Damon and Klaus. "She has to come to tell you what they did."

Carol frowned. "Well, yes, I suppose you're right, Katherine."

After Carol turned her back, Katherine smirked at Damon. "You're going down, Salvatore." She mouthed at Damon.

Damon rubbed at his face and then leaned forward to whisper in Klaus' ear. "One of the rules of dare club is that you don't talk about it to anyone who isn't part of it. Okay? Well, maybe someone who wants to join."

Klaus nodded walking behind the principal. He was going to be in trouble for this. He always got in trouble for breathing back at his old school. Nothing had changed. His shoulders slumped. So, he had a friend now but maybe that wasn't a good thing. It was the first day and he was going to the Headmistress' office. This was not a good sign. Not at all.

All of the children walked into the office and stood before the desk as Carol took her seat. "Alright. I want to know what happened. Caroline, Katherine said you witnessed the incident. Tell me what happened?"

Caroline had her thumb her in mouth and now pulled it out with a popping sound. She had to step between Damon and Klaus, who were standing directly in front of the desk. Katherine was standing behind her. Caroline knew that if she still had to go she would have peed on the floor.

"I saw one of the boys drop a green thing on the floor to the girl's room, Mrs. Lockwood." Caroline's voice was a whisper and her lips were puckered out. Tears were running down her cheeks because she knew Damon would be angry.

"Which boy did you see, Caroline?" Carol asked, gently.

Caroline opened her mouth but a loud sob was the only thing that came out. "It was me." Klaus said stepping forward. Caroline's couldn't see but she thought it was the boy with the funny voice who had spoken.

Damon placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder and turned her around to hold her as she cried. "No one likes a tattle tale, Caroline. Remember that." Damon whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Carol looked at Damon surprised that he seemed to be concerned for the younger student. She always heard that the elder Salvatore was a bit of a brat. "Well, is there anything else that happened?" All of the children shook their heads. Carol didn't seem to notice the red mark on Damon's cheek. "Then go to back to class. Klaus, you will stay here and we will discuss your punishment."

Everyone left the principal's office single file. The last two to leave were Damon and Caroline. Carol was going through the student files and Damon winked at his friend. Caroline had dried her eyes and stared at Klaus so long that it made him feel weird so he turned around.

When they were in the hall Damon turned Caroline around. "You owe me one, Blondie. So, you're now part of the dare club and your first dare is to dye Queen Kat's hair a pretty green color." Caroline gulped. This was worse than being shoved in a puddle.

**14 favs and 45 follows and 12 reviews. That is pretty cool for a first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. It is going to develop slowly because there is a lot of ground to cover. That is why I really want to know what you think. Feel free to submit dare requests, ideas of who should be friends with who, who should like who, etc. I have not been a kid for a long time so tell about any experiences you think are important to kids today. Just don't scream Bieber, Twilight and Miley. I will be having nightmares of the VMA performance for years to come. **** Give me some new material. Please!**

**Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing. I want more. Please thank you. **** Thank you Irishshipperholic. I hope you liked this version of Sage. She's very young and impressionable at this point. However, she's still strong willed and that will become evident later on in the story. She is definitely developing a friendship with some of the boys although Katherine will make that hard on her with a growing war of the sexes. Haha. **** Klaroline – teenwolf,** **thank you for the love. myloveforklaus it is always great to hear from a new reviewer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you ferrylis. I do write a lot of stories with Delena as a ship because they're one of my favorites. However, I do believe since they're all growing up that people tend to have different relationships before they settle down. So, I will not rule out having Rebekah and Damon dating or having a relationship in this story or one of the sequels. (Yes, I said it people sequels. I want to keep these stories from going too quickly so you don't go they were age four in chapter then and now they're age eighteen in chapter eleven. Therefore, this will probably become three or four stories before it's over. It's all about what you guys want.) Thanks to my guest and I think they would be cute, too. ;) Thank you WeasleysGroupie, I will strive to make that statement true. **** Thank you guest, I bet they were cute. **** Thank you jessinicole and Jwakeel. Thank you Onceuponatimeships, I think that sometimes it easier to write evil characters than to show how very complicated people are like Mikael. Thank you cupcakesweetheart5, redbudrose and PsychVamp.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers. Are you ready to see what kind of antics the MF kids can get into? Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dude, You Look like a Space Alien

This was a horrible day. The headmistress had called his parents. Klaus would be grounded for the next two weeks. His father had not come to see the headmistress but his mother had. She had looked exhausted and unhappy. "Niklaus." Esther had looked down at Klaus and he could feel the disappointment radiating off of her. "When will you learn to behave?"

"I am sorry, Mother." Klaus had said, sullenly staring at the floor of the hallway.

Shaking her head Esther began to walk down the hall. Klaus walked beside his mother as the other children began to walk through the halls to leave the school. "Hey, Klaus. Wait up." Damon called. He was holding the hand of a little boy with light hair and green eyes. "Where are you going?"

Stopping, Klaus turned toward his friend. "I'm going to my house. My mother told me I can't go anywhere for two weeks."

The little boy tried to squirm away from Damon, who grabbed him by the waist with one arm and held the child still. "Stop it, Stefan," Damon demanded. "Well, can I come over tonight?" Damon looked up at Esther. "Please, Mrs. Mikaelson. Klaus is new. I need to tell him about everything here. Pleeeeaaaasssseeeee."

Esther's lips twitched. "I suppose you could come to our home and spend time with Niklaus. If your parents allow it."

Damon grinned widely. "Great." He picked up Stefan and began to run down the hall as the little boy shrieked.

"Put me down, Damon. Put me down." Stefan's cries could be heard up and down the hall.

That is why I didn't hear the sounds of anyone approaching me. The little blonde girl from before came up and took my hand. "Hi." She said.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly. "Caroline." She was staring up at me with these big blue eyes and I didn't know what she wanted me to do or why she was holding my hand.

Kol chose that time to wake up. "Hi." He said to Caroline reaching out and grabbing a hand full of her hair. Without warning he tugged swiftly.

"Ouch." Caroline shouted.

Esther turned to the children. "Kol, do not pull a stranger's hair." She took Kol's little hands and began to peel them off of Caroline's hair.

Reminding everyone of her presence Rebekah let out a loud wail. Klaus let go of Caroline's hand and pulled Rebekah out of the stroller and set her on her feet. "Hello, sister."

"Nih," Rebekah replied happily punching him in the nose. "Who you?" She asked Caroline.

"I'm Caroline Forbes." Caroline held out her hand proudly to the baby. That was how the adults did it.

Staring at her hand Rebekah took it and then pulled her closer. Raising Caroline's fingers to her mouth, she opened wide. "Bekah. No." I shouted.

"Niklaus, do not yell at your sister." Esther scolded as Rebekah began to wail again.

"But mother. She was about to bite Caroline." I protested.

Caroline looked afraid when she looked up at the baby named Rebekah whose mother had picked her up and was cooing at her. "Was she going to bite me?" Caroline asked Klaus in a whisper.

Nodding solemnly I stared at my younger companion. She was pretty but she was still a baby. What was I supposed to do with this little girl? Damon came back down the hall. "My Dad said I could come over," he told Esther trying to catch his breath. "As long as I bring my little brother, Stefan, with me."

"Alright." Esther said as Elijah and Finn appeared.

"Mother. I invited a few friends over this evening. Is that okay?" Elijah asked.

"Of course it is, darling." Esther smiled down at Elijah. "How many will be coming?"

"Well, there is Jenna, Andie, Alaric, Mason, Rose, this girl who likes Finn. Her name is Sage. Katherine but she said she had to bring her younger siblings because she's babysitting. So, not too many." Elijah grinned at his mother.

"My. Well, that should be quite a gathering." Esther's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Can I come, too?" Caroline asked taking my hand again.

"Of course, sweetie." Esther smiled down at her. "Niklaus needs friends."

My jaw was going up and down like an unhinged see saw. "Mother." I cried while Damon snickered until I sent him my best death glare. I hadn't perfected it at the time. But it wasn't too bad for a six year old.

We left the school with the understanding that our home would be full of children by five o'clock. My father would not be home until eight. We would have approximately three hours to bond with the other children. This included time for arrival and departure. It would feel a bit like an airport. I was not terribly fond of crowds at that time. This would create a problem.

As five o'clock rolled around the doorbell rang and Elijah hurried over to open it. His shoulders slumped when he saw Caroline and her father, Bill Forbes, standing on the porch. "Hello." Bill said to my brother.

Elijah attempted to be polite. "Hello, Mr. Forbes. It is nice to see you today. May I take your jacket?"

Smiling, Bill shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Elijah. As Elijah passed by me he rolled his eyes. I tried to suppress a grin but failed miserably. Caroline walked up to me and grabbed my hand. What was with the girl and wanting to hold my hand? Bill was watching us closely. "You must be Klaus." He held his hand out to me and I took it. It seemed to be what adults did. There was always hand shaking or cheek kissing. Odd.

"Caroline could not stop talking about you when she got home." Bill was telling me as I nodded along, tapping my foot. The doorbell rang again and I hurried to answer it letting go of Caroline's hand.

Swinging the door open, I gulped. There stood Katherine and her friends. There was a little girl Caroline's age looking up at me with big brown eyes and a little boy Rebekah's age holding each of Jenna's hands. "You." Katherine narrowed her eyes at me. "I forgot you lived here."

Looking past me into the foyer Katherine's eyes lit up when she caught sight of Elijah. "Hi, Elijah." Katherine called.

"Hello, Katherine." Elijah said. "Will you come in?" The group entered with the smallest children moving more slowly as they looked up at the ceiling in awe.

"Big." Jeremy said while Jenna picked him up.

"Hello, Jenna." Elijah said, coming over to stand beside her. "Who might this be?"

"Jeremy." Jenna said.

"Ermy." Jeremy stated his name proudly.

"Ba-by." Rebekah shouted running into the room looking up at Jeremy. Kol ran up behind his sister. Jenna set Jeremy down on the floor and Kol grabbed Jeremy by the hand the babies went running off to find toys to play with.

"Will he be okay?" Jenna asked Elijah.

Elijah nodded. "Yes. Of course. As long as Kol doesn't get a hold of the matches again."

Jenna's eyes went wide. "That was a joke." Elijah reassured her. "Would you like something to drink? We have lemonade, orange juice or Sprite."

"How about a vodka on the rocks?" Katherine inquired.

Now, it was Elijah's turn to look startled. "Excuse me?"

"She's kidding." Jenna said laughing it off while giving her niece a "What is wrong with you look?"

The doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Katherine sauntered back down the hall and opened the front door. "Hey, jerk." She greeted the child at the door.

Damon sneered. "I'm sorry. I must have gone to the wrong place. I wanted to find my friend, Klaus, but I guess I found the evil witch instead."

Stefan walked into the house ignoring the two. "Whoa." He tipped his head back. "This is cool, Damon." He grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her away from his brother. Katherine was shocked as the child tugged her along, walking aimlessly down the hall.

"What do you think you are doing, pint sized?" Katherine asked Stefan. He ignored her question and continued walking. He arrived in the kitchen after making a complete circle around the first floor.

"I want some orange juice, please." Stefan pulled out a chair and climbed on to it.

"What do you think I am, a maid?" Katherine snapped.

"You look like my Mommy." Stefan said looking sadly at the table.

Biting her lip, Katherine looked at Stefan. "Okay. Where do you think they keep the glasses in this place?" Looking up at the cabinets Katherine began to open them one by one. Kol came in with Rebekah and Jeremy behind him. "Hey, kid. Do you live here?" Katherine asked Kol.

"Yes." Kol replied, his eyes gleaming.

"Where do your mommy and daddy keep the cups?" Katherine asked the three year old.

Kol picked a cabinet at random. "That one." Katherine checked to find nothing.

Rebekah caught on to the game. "Tha on." She pointed at another one which was higher. Katherine leaned forward, reaching up, Kol hurried forward and flipped her skirt up to reveal her underwear. This happened just as Elijah came in with the rest of the group, including the newly arrived Mason and Alaric.

Damon laughed. "That kid has to be part of the dare club for sure." He informed Klaus, who was laughing as Katherine's face turned redder by the second.

"Bathroom." Was all Katherine could say as Finn stepped forward and escorted her without a word out of the room.

Andie and Rose began to giggle as soon as Katherine was out of the room. "Can I have some orange juice?" Stefan asked.

"No problem." Elijah said stepping over to a cabinet and grabbing a glass. "Anyone else?" Several hands went up. "Does anyone know what Katherine actually drinks?"

"Mineral water." Rose supplied.

Elijah nodded and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. Katherine came back in and Damon leaned over to Stefan. "I dare you to pour your orange juice on, Katherine."

Stefan leaned over. "Katherine." He called with extra pleading in his voice. He stood up on his chair. Katherine walked over. "I think I have a fever." Stefan picked up the glass and began to sway as she placed a hand on his forehead. As he swayed the glass came over Katherine's head and dribbled juice onto her hair and down her face.

"Oh my God." Katherine shrieked, stepping backward.

"Oh." Elijah said.

Katherine was furious. "I need to clean my hair and my shirt."

Elijah nodded. "I can take you to my room. You can give me your shirt and I will place it into the washer for you." Slightly less perturbed Katherine walked up the stairs with Elijah.

"Did you get it?" Damon asked Alaric who nodded. He pulled out a bottle of green hair dye. Slipping it to Damon who grabbed Klaus and Caroline. Stefan followed them as they crept up the stairs. They didn't seem to notice Kol, Rebekah, Elena and Jeremy following them.

"Okay, kid. It's all on you." Damon told Caroline when Elijah left the bathroom and walked down the hall. They watched her go into the bathroom. Alaric had come upstairs to watch. Caroline tried to open the bottle of hair conditioner but couldn't. Alaric waved for her to come over to them.

Moving quickly Caroline came out with the bottle and Alaric opened it. Caroline poured the hair dye in. Alaric replaced the cap and Caroline silently slipped the bottle back into place. They all hurried back down. Fifteen minutes later there was a scream from upstairs that sent Esther and Bill as well as all of the children running up the stairs.

Katherine was standing in Elijah's bathroom in her jeans and one of Elijah's button down shirts and her hair was a bright green. "You look like a space alien." Elena giggled.

Turning around slowly, Katherine glared at the other children. "You will all pay for this." With that she stormed out in a fury. They might have been scared if they didn't think it was so darn funny.

**I hope you liked this chapter. ****If you have any questions, shoot me a review and I will answer as quickly as my brain will allow me to. **

**Guest: Yes, Katherine slapped a six year old. Damon, as much as I love him, is a bit of a brat in this story. That does not justify Katherine's actions. However, let's pause for a second. She's eleven. Does everyone remember what it was like to be an eleven year old girl (who was an eleven year old girl)? I do. Crying all the time for no reason. Anger for no apparent reason. Nerves for no apparent reason. Thank you puberty. It sucks. Katherine is dealing with her hormones beginning to become out of control and she's going to have some major mood swings. After a while she'll calm down a little. Plus she's kind of a mean girl. **

**Then we have the Caroline issue. This is a four year old who had no siblings. She had a two parent household. Let's face it. At this point in time she's sheltered and protected as much as possible from any type of pain from Bill and Liz. She will change over time as she becomes aware of the unhappiness in her parent's marriage and her little world begins to encompass the parts of the world that suck. However, she's happy, innocent and loves people in a very open way. **

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Keep them coming. ****Thank you Jwakeel, redbudrose, SpringOfMay, Rucky, WeasleysGroupie, Cathalinaheart, Klaroline-teenwolf, priiincesa, ferrylis, PyschVamp, PinkGem22, BSLover812, TheShipperholic, Guest, Maaaarianne and zohra3.**

**Love, **

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers. I wanted to mention the two writers I'm betaing for KlarolineCinderella's story, Miss Me When I'm Gone and KlarolineLover007's stories, Visit and Feast or Famine: The Caroline Diaries. **

**Now, are you ready more dares and small children running under foot? Fav me, follow me, love me! Ha ha! **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Founding Members of the Mystic Falls Dare Club

We knew we were in trouble for dying Katherine's hair that day but something took hold of our little group. It was a sense of what we had achieved - something that others would not have had the courage to do. No one had the nerve to look at Katherine in a manner which displeased her until that day. So, whatever punishment we would receive would not change the joy we were experiencing. It was heady.

"How did that girl's hair become green?" Bill asked, looking at the children.

"Yes, and why was she wearing your shirt, Elijah?" Esther asked looking worriedly at her children.

At that moment Rebekah decided that no one was paying attention to her. Thank God for her sense of insecurity at such a tender age. Leaning forward Rebekah shoved Kol, who ran into Elena, who knocked Caroline over. Damon was standing beside Rebekah with a mock innocent look on his face while he handed Rebekah a piece of chocolate.

Looking around as she brushed tears off her cheeks Caroline spotted Damon trying to conceal a smirk with his hand. She was tired of his pushing her around. Maybe it was the high of the success of dying Katherine's hair or maybe she was just tired of his attitude. Because she got up and ran at him.

I was watching from the sidelines and barely had time to react as the little blonde girl came barreling at my friend. Unfortunately, Rebekah chose that exact moment to declare her fondness for Damon. Just as Rebekah moved in front of Damon, Caroline sprang off the floor and all three children ended up in a heap.

Stefan thought it was a game, so he jumped on top of the others. Rebekah began to wail, Kol came over and grabbed a fist full of Caroline's hair yanking her off his baby sister. No one was allowed to terrorize baby Bekah more than Kol. If they did Kol would exact revenge.

Rolling away from Stefan and Damon, Rebekah crawled over to Elena and bit her leg. "Ow." Elena screamed. "I didn't hurt you. Get off of me." She was screaming in between tears. Elijah came over and scooped up his sister. Finn came over and checked Elena's leg.

"I don't think she hurt you too bad." Finn informed Elena. "But it might sting a little bit. Do you want a Band-Aid? I think we have Little Mermaid ones."

Elena nodded sucking her lower lip in as Sage came over and took her hand. The three went off in search of Band-Aids with little princesses with red hair and fins. I went over to make sure my friend was okay. Damon was getting to his feet while Stefan was rolling around on the floor for some reason.

"You have nice carpet." Stefan announced.

"Thank you. It is imported." Esther said looking down with a smile at the little boy.

Stefan sat up and stared at Esther. "Are you a mommy?"

Nodding Esther kneeled down to look Stefan in the eye. "My mommy isn't here anymore. It makes my daddy and Damon sad. Do you think you could be our mommy, too?"

Esther's eyes teared up. "Yes. I think I could do that. I have many children. Whenever you need a mommy you just ring me or come over to the mansion. And I will take care of all your mommy needs. Okay, darling?"

His eyes shining Stefan leaned forward and hugged my mother tightly. I found myself feeling jealous but at the same time I was afraid for little Stefan. He had not seen the distant looks my mother would get at times. Nor did he know that sometimes she would forget to collect Bekah or Kol from their crib when they needed their nappies changed. Or that she would sometimes forget to pick me or Elijah or Finn up. He did not know how sad my mother could become. How could he? He did not know Esther.

"Who wants dinner?" Bill asked.

"I do. I do." All the kids yelled.

"What would you like?" Bill asked all of us.

"Pizza." We all yelled.

"Well, then I'm going to show you all how to make pizza from scratch." Bill announced. "Esther, do you mind showing me around your kitchen?"

"That will not be problem." Esther said, cheerfully. She was happy to have a little adult company. She was so used to having a child under foot that talking to a grown up seemed like a distant memory. Walking downstairs with Bill behind her, she felt like the Pied Piper as a stream of children walked down the stairs behind them.

Once they were in the kitchen the phone began to ring. Esther picked it up. "Hello. This is the Mikaelson residence. Yes, of course I will. Rose, it's your friend, Katherine." Esther held the phone out to Rose.

Rose frowned as Katherine began to yell into her ear. "Calm down, Katherine. Yes. Yes. I see. Well, if you feel that way. Yes, we will talk then." Hanging up the phone Rose shook her head. "I am terribly sorry but the girls and I must leave."

Andie, Sage and Jenna came to stand with their friend. As the girls went to exit the kitchen Mason came over to them. "You know I think I should come with you. Kat probably needs a shoulder to cry on."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Any other volunteers?" Finn came over to stand with them. "I could go. If you think that it would help…"

Grinning, Andie clapped him on the back. "Kat loves cute boys. So, yeah, your presence would help. What about you, Elijah. Are you coming?"

Sighing Elijah looked at his siblings. As much as he would love to hang out with kids his own age his siblings needed him. His mother needed him. "I'm sorry. I think I'll have to stay here."

Stepping away from the group Jenna came to stand in front of him. "Elena and Jeremy are here. So, I probably need to be here, too."

Frowning Alaric thought about where he should go. "Stay, my buddy? Please." Damon asked looking up at him.

Feeling his lips tug upward Alaric looked down at Damon. "Sure. But only because you asked nicely." This way he could keep an eye on Jenna and Elijah. Besides, Damon had told Alaric about some kind of club earlier in the day. And it wasn't like he had much to do at home.

As soon as they were all in the kitchen Damon made an excuse that he needed to go outside and check out what kind of backyard they had. Within minutes the kids one by one and two by two snuck out the side door and into the backyard. "Dude," Damon called to me. "Your backyard is huge."

"So, is yours." Caroline called. "And Tyler's."

"You always have to talk, don't you, Blondie?" Damon yelled at her.

"Grrr." Caroline yelled, running to attack him again. This time I stepped in front of him and the girl knocked him onto the ground. "Why did you stop me?" Caroline yelled at me I could only stare at her.

"I don't know." I yelled back.

"Dare Club." Damon shouted.

"What?" the non-members shouted back.

Rolling his eyes, Damon found a spot and sat down cross legged. "Dare club." He whispered solemnly.

Stefan hurried over and sat next to his brother. "Dare club." He whispered.

"Dare club." I said coming over to sit on Damon's other side.

Caroline came to sit next to me. "Dare club." She said taking my hand. I took Damon's, who took hold of his brother's.

"Dare club." Stefan said holding out his empty palm.

Rebekah looked at the hand, her eyes glowing. "Da cub." She wobbled over to take Stefan's hand. "Da cub, Jemy." She called to Jeremy, who wobbled over to her.

Soon the entire group were sitting, holding hands. Alaric was the next to join, followed by Jenna, Elijah and then Kol, who was confused.

"Okay. This is the first meeting of The Mystic Falls Dare Club." Damon announced. "Me and Klaus, we're the founders of this club. And Caroline, I guess. We're like the founding families. But you can't tell any of the adults about Dare Club. Because then we'll get in trouble. 'kay?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Because once you're part of dare club, you can't not be part of dare club."

I nodded. "Yes, and the only way you get kicked out is if you don't do the dare. But you can ask one of your mates to do it for you. But they have to say yes. If they don't, you have to do it or you're out."

Damon grinned widely. "But you'll be part of the club forever. So, you have to do it, too. It's the rules."

"And you can only ask someone else to do your dare once a year." Klaus added.

"And you can't ask one of the founding members to do your dare for you. Unless they haven't had a dare in a really long time. And we'll do lots of dares."

Klaus turned to Damon. "So, it must be your turn."

Damon turned pale but laughed anyway. "What?"

"You haven't been dared yet." Klaus pointed out. "You dared me and Caroline and Stefan. But you didn't do anything yet."

"Oh," Damon said. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Klaus thought about it. "I want you to write a love letter to Principal Lockwood from Elijah."

"What?!" Elijah yelled, jumping to his feet. "You will do no such thing." He commanded.

Shaking his head, Klaus looked up at his brother. "He has to. It's the rules. Unless he wants to ask someone else to do it."

Gulping, Damon looked down at his hands. "I'll do it for ya, kid." Alaric said. "But you'll owe me one."

Breaking into a wide smile Damon got up and hugged Alaric. "Thank you, Ric."

"No problem, little man." Alaric clapped Damon on the back.

"That is just lovely." Elijah plopped back down on the ground and began to rip the grass up.

"We're leaving at the end of the year for middle school." Jenna said trying to console him.

"I know but I will still have to look at the woman for months. Then there are social occasions." Elijah muttered.

Alaric shook his head. "Is there anything you really want me to say in the letter other than I love you, Principal Lockwood."

"No." Klaus shook his head. "You have to make it pretty. Like Elijah would. Elijah, your dare is to help him."

"What?" Elijah glared, at his little brother. "Then I dare you to kiss Katherine Gilbert." He said the words before he had thought them through.

"Jenna, you have to go on a date with Alaric." Damon announced.

"You have to clean your toilet with Tyler's dad's toothbrush." Jenna replied to Damon.

Caroline wanted in on the fun. "You have to break one of your families' vases." She told Kol.

Kol looked at Rebekah. "Pee on Dad's shoes."

Rebekah grinned. "Bi Crloe han." She told Stefan.

Stefan smiled, then grabbed Caroline's hand and bit her. "Ow." Caroline shouted. "Is that all your sister thinks about?" She asked Klaus.

"She's just a baby." Klaus defended his sister.

"So? Does Jeremy do that?" Caroline pointed at Jeremy, who had just taken a hold of Jenna's hand with his mouth wide open. Jenna jerked her hand away and Caroline looked away. "Or not. It's all your sister's fault."

"No, it isn't." Klaus insisted as they stared each other down.

"Pizza's ready." Bill announced as he came out to find the kids. They got up and ran for the door. All thoughts of dares and biting babies gone from their minds for the moment.

**Guest reviewer there will be a little Bonnie in the next chapter and she will definitely be making a lot more appearances as the story continues. **

**I have had a lot of questions about when the kids will age. The answer to that is about every ten chapters they'll be a year older. That may change but I know I can't keep them little forever. :) **

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Give me more. I love favs, follows and reviews. They make me happy. Thank you zohrax3, jessinicole, redbudrose, Klaroline-teenwolf, WeasleysGroupie, ferrylis, Guest, Pinkgem22 Tinyflyer02, Redrosebud. **

**Love, **

**LL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note before the regular rambling ensues. **** I have a new story called Caroline, the Vampire Slayer and one I'm posting today called Terrible Love. They're both AUs. CtVS is a reinterpretation of the Buffy myth with Caroline as the Slayer. I do not, in any way, try to replicate Buffy because I love it and I could not do it justice. However, if you love or even like my writing style, I think you'll like that one. Then there is TL. I haven't written the summary but I decided to shake things up a bit and exchange the characters' lives. There is no body switch in this one. It's simply Rebekah traded lives with Matt. Klaus is living is the doppleganger with Stefan as his younger brother. Caroline is the older Salvatore and Damon is the younger. Their personalities are pretty similar to TVD with a few variants. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. I've had few questions about the ages of the characters. Okay, here are the ages: in the 11 year old group we have Elijah, Katherine, Rose, Jenna and Alaric. In the age 10 group we have Finn and Mason. Sage is 9. Damon and Klaus are 6. Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Matt and Tyler are 4. Kol is 3. Rebekah and Jeremy are 2. Lexi and Anna are ? because I haven't decided yet. Why that is will become clear at end of the chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: A Day of Firsts

The next morning the last person I wanted to see was Katherine Gilbert. Sighing, I trudged down the hall as Katherine stood, with her back straight, ignoring the looks that she was getting because of her florescent green hair. Apparently, Mrs. Gilbert did not believe Katherine when she told her that someone had dyed her hair. Even at a young age Katherine was known for being impulsive. So, now she would have to live with one of "her impulses."

"Hi, Katherine." I said standing in front of the older girl.

"What do you want?" She asked, glaring at me.

Sucking in a deep breath I tried to find some courage. I had to do this. I had no choice. A dare was a dare. Then someone was tugging on my sleeve. "Klaus." A small voice was saying. I turned to see Caroline standing beside me. "Come with me?"

"Okay." I said. "I'll be right back." I told Katherine, who rolled her eyes.

Pulling me by the sleeve, Caroline tugged me into the little cloakroom between the kindergarten kids and the preschool ones. She grabbed my face and stood up on her toes. Pressing her lips to mine my eyes snapped open and then closed, slowly. This was my first kiss outside of family. She was younger than me and I thought it was weird. But I liked her so I kissed her back.

It would be many years before we would kiss again but you always remember you're first. Or, at least, I did. "Why did you do that?" I asked her after she moved away.

"I didn't want your first kiss to be with Kat. She's mean and she'll probably hit you like she hit Damon. Did you think or was it icky? We can do it again." Caroline leaned forward but I stepped back.

"No." Her face turned pale. "I mean it wasn't icky but you're just a little kid." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but so are you." Caroline argued.

"But you're really little." I replied.

"Do like me, Klaus. I like you." Caroline fluttered her eyelashes at me like she'd seen the big girls do with the boys they liked.

"Yup but I still have to kiss Kat." I sighed. "So, I'm going to do that."

Nodding Caroline looked in her classroom. Another little girl came up to her. "Hi, Bonnie."

Bonnie walked over to us and smiled shyly up at me. "Hi, Caroline."

"Hi, I'm Klaus." I said waving at the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie. Caroline and I are in that class." She pointed at their classroom.

I nodded. "I'm in that one." I pointed at my classroom. "I have to kiss Kat Gilbert. Do you want to watch?" I asked with a grin.

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Cool. I have to go get Lena and Stef." She ran back into the classroom and reappeared with Elena, Stefan, a little blonde boy and a little dark haired boy.

"That's Matt and Tyler." Caroline looking at the other kids.

Damon appeared in the doorway. "Did I miss it?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Good." Damon sighed in relief. "I thought for sure I would miss it. I always miss all the cool stuff. Your brother, Elijah, told me he and Alaric finished the letter and left in Lockwood's office."

"What letter?" Tyler asked, looking at the others.

"Is she still in the hallway?" I asked ignoring the Lockwood kid.

"Yeah." Damon said. "Come on." We hurried out while Tyler continued to ask us about the letter.

"Look, kid. I'm not sure you're ready to know." Damon told Tyler.

Sulking Tyler looked at the floor. "I never get to do anything cool."

"Are you about to cry?" Matt asked his friend.

"No." Tyler said, his voice cracking, his eyes pooling with tears.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Okay. Okay. If you can not cry like Blondie or Doe Eyes here you can be part of the club."

"Really?" Tyler asked, his eyes shining with hope.

Damon folded his arms. "Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, it's a dare club. I'll tell you the rules later. It's time for Klaus to kiss Queen Kat."

My shoulders slumped as I made my way back down the hall. When Katherine was staring at the floor in irritation I leaned forward and kissed her. She seemed to be completely shocked. I did it so quickly no seemed to notice. Katherine put her fingers to her lips looking around to see if anyone had seen what had happened.

It would be years before Katherine and I became intoxicated and she told me that that was her first kiss. That was probably why she allowed me to run away with my friends back to our classrooms without retaliation.

The day went by quickly I found out that Elijah had been reprimanded for the letter but Principal Lockwood thought it was sweet. So, Elijah got sweet and I was grounded. Why did the world hate me?

When we got home Esther walked into the foyer. Kol ran over and knocked a vase over. My father was home early for once. He did not look happy. "Esther." He came down the stairs holding Rebekah, who was not wearing a nappy. "Bekah peed in my shoes."

"Oh, dear." Esther said, taking Rebekah from my father.

Mikael shook his head and then looked at us. "How was school today? No more trouble I hope?" He looked at me.

"I wrote a love letter to the principal." Elijah said, proudly.

"You what?" Mikael asked, his voice several octaves higher than before.

"I wrote a love letter to Mrs. Lockwood. She's not a very happy woman and it seemed to cheer her up." Elijah said. "What will we be having for dinner?"

Pressing a hand to his forehead Mikael began to count down backwards. Having calmed down sufficiently he turned to me. "And what did you do? I dread to think."

"I was kissed by a girl and I kissed a girl." I thought about it. "I kissed both of them but only one of them had kissed me first."

Chuckling Mikael, picked me up. "Ah, you're growing up, my boy. But don't grow up too quickly."

"I won't, father." I said as another crash echoed through the hall.

"Kol." Esther yelled. Kol came running into the area where we were, followed by Rebekah. "Klaus, your friend, Damon called. He wants to come over." Esther announced.

"Can he, father?" I asked looking pleading up at Mikael.

"Why not?" Mikael said with a shrug.

The doorbell rang. Mikael went over to answer it. Katherine stood in the doorway with Elena and Jeremy. "Hi, you must be Mr. Mikaelson." The green haired girl said holding out a hand.

Mikael took it and shook it politely. "And you might be?"

Elijah stepped forward. "Katherine Gilbert, father. The little ones are Elena and Jeremy Gilbert."

Kathrine walked inside. "My mother made a playdate with little Bekah and Jeremy."

Bekah hearing her name came forward. "Jemy." She reached out for his hand and they sped off with Kol and yet another crash was heard.

Twenty minutes later Damon and Stefan had arrived. "Twerp." Katherine greeted Damon.

"Space Alien." Damon replied. Elena began to giggle. "What are you laughing at Doe Eyes? You look like freaking Bambi." Elena began to pout.

"Daym." Bekah squelled in delight at the sight of Damon, barreling into his legs.

"Hey, there kid." Damon said as Bekah began to drool on his knee. She smiled at him, showing a few baby teeth.

Walking back into the room Mikael was startled when Bekah began to chant Damon's name. "Daym, Daym, Daym." It sounded like she was saying, "Damn, Damn Damn."

Katherine began to giggle as the doorbell pealed again. "That had better not be more children." Mikael muttered as he walked to the door. We all peered around the corner. On the door step were two pretty teenage girls. They talked quietly and then my father told them to come in.

"Esther, the babysitters are here." Mikael called.

Esther came to see them, frowning. "There must be some confusion. I did not hire babysitters." The taller of the two girls walked up to my mother and said something. I watched as her body relaxed. "I suppose, I forgot. Mikael we're going out to have dinner. It's been so long. I need to dress." She looked far away as she walked up the stairs.

The girl who had been talking to my mother smirked at her friend. Mikael went upstairs to change, too. The taller girl seemed to sense that I staring at her. "Hi." She said as she walked over to me. "I'm Lexi. And who are you?"

I gulped. "I'm Klaus."

"Are all of these kids your friends?" Lexi asked me looking at all the other kids.

"No. The green haired one is evil." I told her, relaxing.

"Oh." Lexi began to chuckle. "That's what Damon told me, too."

"You know Damon." I asked her.

"Yeah. Me and my friend, Anna. We've been babysitting for this neighborhood off and on for a while now." Lexi informed me.

"Oh." I said. She looked no more than sixteen. I wondered how old she really was.

"How old are you really?" I asked because I was curious.

Lexi looked surprised. "How old do I look?"

"You look like a teenager. But, I'm not sure. There's off. It's like you're older than my Mum." I looked at the floor my face flushing. I didn't want to have said something that upset her or hurt her feelings.

Before Lexi could answer me Kol and Rebekah came racing by Lexi. I didn't have time to blink before Lexi had both children sitting firmly on each of her hips. Kol' breath hitched as he stared at the girl. "Hi." Lexi said to him before turning to Bekah and smiled. Bekah's lips curved up slowly before reached out to smack Lexi. "You don't like to hit people anymore." The babysitter informed my baby sister.

I was in shock as Bekah's eyes glazed over and she yawned before placing her head of Lexi shoulder. "And, you, little man. You like bed time stories. Yes? Because you're both veerrrrry sleepy." Kol's mouth opened wide as he leaned his head against her other shoulder. "I'm taking these guys to bed." Lexi called to her friend, Anna.

"Cool." Anna said as she in the midst of showing Katherine, Damon and the others how do a new dance.

"Hey, Klaus, come dance with us," Anna called.

I moved slowly toward my friends as I watched the young woman with the long braid carry my two youngest siblings up the stairs and out of sight. Whereas I believed at the time that it was wonderful that anyone had that much control over the most volatile of my siblings there was still a part of me which felt uneasy. Therefore I would keep my guard up around these two women. They had secrets. As soon as I sure they would not aware of my curiosity I would find what they were keeping from me because I feared it would put us all in danger if I failed.

**Ooo… what's going on with Lexi and Anna? Tell me if you like the twist or whether you hate it because I didn't say this would be an all human fic. If you don't like where this plot might lead, let me know. I'm a little hesitant. However, I will say that I will not have a child monster running about or having children become seriously hurt. Let's say that Lexi and Anna will be kind of Guardians for the little ones until they're old enough to take care of themselves. As always, if you have any questions ask away, although I'm getting a little backed up in answering things in a prompt manner due to school, writing, etc. **

**Thank you for reviewing Klaroline-teenwolf, Onceuponatimeships, klarolinecinderella, Jill Hill, redbudrose, TheIrishshipperholic, WeasleysGroupie, ferrylis, Guest, tvdspnislife, Guest, LizGarza, Tinyflyer02, zohrax3 and brighteyescoldheart.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovelies. This is really the first half of the chapter but I am behind on my Grad school work so I was unable to finish it. I will not be able to update as frequently right now. Please, check my profile page as I will be posting dates for the updates as soon as I write the chapters. In the meantime, please, check out my first story, Welcome to 'Amp Burger. It is almost complete and I will be posting the sequel in December. Enjoy the chapter and thank you for reading!**

Chapter 6: To Dare or Not to Dare

Three months later we hadn't tried to come up with any more dares. For a time I thought that the dare club was over until Damon jerked me into the coat area. This is where we made most of our plans. "I'm going over to the Lockwood's tonight to clean the Mayor's toilet with his toothbrush."

I was shocked because I forgot about the dare. "How?"

"Anna's babysitting Tyler and I talked her into to bringing me, you, Lena and Care with us. Oh, and Stef." Damon replied with no small amount of smugness. He was acting like Christmas had come early. "The best part is that I dared Lena to help me."

"You what?" I whispered back. "Damon, she's just a little kid. You know Mayor Lockwood is not a nice man." I was worried because at the last school assembly the Mayor had come with our Principal and Tyler. Tyler had accidently spilled his drink on the Mayor's pants leg. The next thing I knew the Mayor was pulling Tyler outside.

The next time I saw Tyler he wasn't his good natured self but seemed sullen. When I asked him if he got in trouble he told me to leave him alone. As he turned around I saw a bruise on the back of his neck. That worried me. Sometimes my father would yell at us and throw things but he had never hit any of us.

"Don't be a scaredy cat." Damon retorted. "I know what I'm doing. Anyway, I dared Alaric to call my Dad and tell him that he was being audited."

"What does audited mean?" I asked.

Damon shrugged. "Don't know. But I was watching the news because your brother, Elijah, made me when he was over last week. And they were talking about businesses being audited by something called the IRS and it sounded bad. So, I thought it would freak my dad out."

"Hmm… I think I'll dare Lijah to do that to my father sometime." I said smiling at the thought.

"Let's go." Tyler said walking into the coat closet. Ever since I had asked him about his father he had been avoiding me.

"Tyler, I dare you to tell me what happened to you the day of the assembly." The words came into my head and out of my mouth before I had thought about what I was saying.

Turning to look at me, Tyler looked frightened. "It's okay." Damon said. "We won't say anything." At that moment Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt piled into the room. They looked from me to Tyler. Damon ignored the younger children. "They won't say anything. Now, tell us."

Blowing out a breath Tyler looked down at his shoes. "I spilled a drink on my Dad's pants and he yelled at me. Then he put his hand here." He placed his hand on the back of his neck and his eyes filled with tears. "And squeezed until it hurt bad. Then he told me to not embarrass him in public again." By this time his face was red and slightly wet.

I was shocked when Damon walked over to him and hugged him. "Dads can suck sometimes." He said quietly. "But you'll be okay, kid. So, let's see if we can do anything to make his day bad."

We walked out of the room together. It felt like nothing could hurt us as long as we were together. In time we found that this was not true. But we tried to protect one another as much as possible.

Anna was standing out by the front doors to pick up most of us. Damon talked her into taking Matt, who didn't want to go home and Bonnie with us. There was some sort of story about someone's birthday. Then we were on our way to the Lockwood mansion. "You're not going to break anything." Anna ordered us. "I do not want to explain that to the Mayor.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Elena told Anna.

"Okay, I'll take you in a minute," Anna told her.

"I know where it is," Caroline piped up.

Anna looked at the little blonde. "Well, then I guess you can go."

Elena and Caroline held hands as they walked up stairs. "I have to show Klaus and Damon a new toy in my room." Tyler told Anna who nodded as we ran off.

We ran up the stairs and then ran toward the bathroom in the Master bedroom. Elena and Caroline were examining the toothbrushes. "Which one's your Dad's?" Elena asked Tyler, who pointed at one of them. She couldn't reach it. So, I grabbed it and gave it to her. She held it out to Damon. "It's your dare. You go first."

Hesitating Damon took the toothbrush and dipped into the toilet. Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Ew."

"I know," I said as I leaned in closer to her.

Damon handed the brush to Elena. Elena began to make gagging sounds before she dipped the toothbrush into the toilet. "It looks pretty clean to me." Damon said as he looked at the water.

"Then why don't you take a sip? I dare you." Caroline asked him with her eyes round and innocent looking.

"You little-" Damon snarled at Caroline.

"A dare is a dare." I told him.

Staring at me in shock, Damon frowned. Then he dipped his hand into the toilet and took a hand full of water. Then he took a sip. "Thanks, Care. Now, I dare you to take a sip." He held out his wet hand to her.

Caroline's face scrunched up. "Ugh." She took a sip. "Klaus, it's your turn." She told me.

I groaned before taking a sip. Then I dared Elena to take a sip, who dared Tyler.

Anna came into the bathroom when Damon's hand was still dripping. She looked at him and then the toilet.

"Oh, whoa! Really?!" Shaking her head, Anna led Damon to the sink and made him wash his hands. "Why was your hand in the toilet, Damon?" She asked, bending down to look him in the eye.

"We were drinking the toilet water." Damon told her, his eyes glazed over.

"What is wrong with you kids?" Anna asked, looking at us. "Anyway, I made you guys some sandwiches. They're downstairs." She picked up the toothbrushes from the counter and began to smell them. When she got to the Mayor's, her nose wrinkled up. She threw it into the garbage. "Well, I see kids have not become more creative."

We went back downstairs and Stefan was saying something to Bonnie. She then began to stare at her glass until it began to float. "Stop that." Anna snapped, running forward to grab the glass. Matt, Stefan and Bonnie began to giggle.

"Do it again." Elena commanded.

"NO." Anna shouted, as Bonnie's half eaten sandwich went flying through the air. "No more drinking toilet water. No more cleaning toilets with toothbrushes. And no more floating things."

"Can we go outside and play?" Tyler asked.

**TBC**

**Okay, I know there is a debate over whether there should be supernatural entities or not in this story. And I know that some of you do not approve of the idea. Here's the thing. I wasn't sure about the twist but when I thought about it I decided that it would work for this reason: a dare club could become dangerous. I don't want to kill any of the major characters. Unfortunately this may create the perception of penalty free stupid, life threatening activities. However, that won't be true either. Just give it a try and if you still don't like it or you don't understand what the reason for the supernatural existence in the story is, there isn't much more I can say. **

**As for aging the characters more quickly I'm thinking not. Here's why: there are so many little milestones that we go through growing up that many people get so caught up in wanting to grow up that we forget to enjoy them. So, I want to age them slightly slowly to highlight those moments. **

**Thank you for adding this story to your Favorites, follows and for reading/reviewing. Thank you SpringOfMay, WeasleysGroupie, brighteyescoldheart, Klaroline-teenwolf, ferrylis, SabbyDeeKnowles, PinkGem22, tvdspnislife, Guest, TheIrishShipperholic and Emily.**

**Love, **

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to WeasleysGroupie. Thank you for the idea. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's been a little while but I'm trying to get some updates up slowly. Although Halloween was Thursday I couldn't help but write a Halloween themed Dare Club chapter. Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Happy Halloween

Anna did not want to have to take care of these children during Halloween. It was bad enough when Damon Salvatore had shoved Klaus Mikaelson out of the treehouse and nearly split his head open like a watermelon. But to have to deal with them on this night, "No way." She had yelled at Lexi.

"Anna. I can't do it all on my own and you know it." Lexi argued her hands on her hips. She was already dressed in her _Alice_ _in_ _Wonderland_ outfit. Anna's scrubs were sitting on her bed. Flopping down on the bed, Anna crossed her arms.

"No," Anna growled, staring at the floor.

"Please, Anna. You know how hard it is to keep track of all of them at the same time." Lexi reminded her friend. "These kids are special. They have to be protected. Okay. We agreed we would keep them safe."

Sighing, Anna grabbed her costume. "Fine. I'll go. But I swear that if anything happens I will not say I told you so. And you can keep an eye on Damon and Klaus tonight. Those two are either going to get killed, kill each other, or get someone else killed before they hit their eighteenth birthdays."

Lexi sat down on the bed. She was simply satisfied with the fact that she had convinced Anna to go in the first place. She agreed with Anna, Damon and Klaus, if they weren't careful, would get themselves hurt. After Anna came out of the bathroom the doctor and Alice walked out the door of their house and down the street. Their first stop was to pick up the Salvatore boys.

When they arrived at the Salvatore's they collected a Ninja Turtle and a vampire.

Their next stop was to pick up the Mikaelsons. Their picked up a lawyer, a priest, a gladiator, a baseball player and Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell greeted their babysitters with a loud giggle and then wacked the vampire in the head with her wand. "Ow," the vampire complained. "Klaus, make her stop."

"Bekah," The Gladiator yelled.

Tinkerbell began to cry until the Lawyer picked her up. "Chocolate, Bekah." The lawyer reminded her. "If you're good, you'll get lots of chocolate."

"Yey," Tinkerbell exclaimed as they went to pick up the Gilberts.

After ringing the doorbell, Peter Pan opened the door. "Jeremy," a black cat yelled. "You're not supposed to open the door." The cat came to the door. "Hi, Elijah." The cat said to the lawyer. The lawyer smiled and flushed slightly. "What's up with the priest?" The cat asked.

Another girl in a cat costume came to stand beside the taller cat and bit her lower lip looking at the priest. "Sage is a copycat." The vampire roared with laughter. The gladiator began to snicker.

The black cat held up a claw. "Watch it, Damon. Kat has claws tonight." Turning around, she yelled up the stairs. "Come on, everyone, we don't have all night." Gwen Stefani came down the stairs followed by mini versions of Romeo and Juliet.

Moments later, Romeo and the vampire were in the middle of a sword fight. The sword that the vampire was using had been provided by the gladiator, who was cheering for the vampire although he was friends with both. The baseball player suddenly decided to enter the fight and began to beat the other two with his mini baseball bat until Alice took the bat and threw it on top of the roof. Cinderella, Belle from _Beauty_ _and_ _the_ _Beast_ and Glinda the Good Witch came down the stairs.

Their next stop was the Lockwood's. There they picked up a werewolf, a quarterback and The Incredible Hulk. "Mason you're green, man." Romeo told his friend with a grin.

"Yeah, I am. Hey, Kat," The Hulk called to the black cat.

"I hate green things." The black cat said as she twirled a curl around her finger.

The Hulk looked hurt and moved back in the group to talk to Romeo, who was waving his sword around. The black cat came to walk beside the lawyer. "Elijah, are you having fun yet?" She asked with a wide grin.

"Yes," the lawyer replied before turning to Gwen. "I really like your costume. Who are you again?"

Gwen laughed, "I'm Gwen Stefani, punk rock goddess extraordinaire."

Somewhere behind them two Disney princesses, a witch, a vampire, a ninja turtle and a gladiator were deep in conversation about how to get the most candy. Cinderella was more interested in staying close to the gladiator than candy. The gladiator was ignoring her. He was afraid the vampire would dare him to do something embarrassing again. "I dare you to pull Katherine's tail off." The vampire told the Ninja Turtle. The turtle ran off to do his older brother's bidding.

Feeling bold tonight, Belle decided to dare the vampire. "I dare you to wear Caroline's crown for the rest of the night."

"Lena," Cinderella cried out, her lower lip wobbling. Belle turned and was surprised to see her friend on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Care." Belle told her friend as Cinderella reluctantly handed over her crown to the vampire.

"Want my sword?" The gladiator, asked holding the weapon out to the princess.

"But Cinderella didn't have a sword?" Cinderella told the gladiator.

"Tonight she does." The gladiator told her solemnly.

"Okay," Cinderella took the sword and then stabbed the vampire. "Die, blood sucker, die," she yelled.

"No stabbing each other," The doctor yelled, shaking her head.

Alice smirked, "This is going to be a long night."

"Ya think," The doctor shook her head.

Romeo and Juliet seemed to be the only content ones in the group as they walked serenely from house to house collecting candy and comparing their candy. Romeo handed over a Snickers bar to Juliet who preferred them over Reese's cups. She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

Up ahead the vampire was handed an apple which he handed to the gladiator and whispered something in his friend's ear. The gladiator sighed before taking a big bite out of it. Then he began to gag. "There was a worm in that apple. Are you some kind of sick freak that you're handing out bloody worm infested apples?" The next group of trick-or-treaters ran to the next house.

Shaking his head, the gladiator and his friends moved on. Suddenly he noticed Cinderella and the werewolf arguing. The football player and Peter Pan had come over to watch but were doing nothing to stop the altercation. Some other children the gladiator was unfamiliar with came to stand behind the werewolf. Hesitating no longer the gladiator moved forward. "It's mine." Cinderella was shouting at the werewolf holding on to a bag of candy fiercely. Before the young gladiator knew what was happening the werewolf grabbed the bag and shoved Cinderella to the ground.

Cinderella's gown tore on a branch and she began to sob. The gladiator hurried over to his fallen friend and looked for the sword he had given her earlier. "Where's the sword?"

Wiping at her tears, Cinderella replied. "He took it, too."

"Little monster," the gladiator growled. He reached down and gathered the girl into his arms. "We'll get it back." He informed his fairy princess. Hefting her into his arms because he was still quite young and he did not know how older people made this look so easy. Giving up, Klaus set Caroline on her feet.

The vampire and ninja turtle came to stand with their friends. "What's up?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to take back my candy!" Cinderella yelled with a warrior whoop before she took off down the sidewalk.

"Don't run," the doctor yelled watching four of the children speed off down the sidewalk. With all these humans out she couldn't use her speed when she really needed it. Running after the kids, she saw them disappear around a corner.

"Anna," Alice shouted. "Have you seen Rebekah or Kol?" Lexi looked worried.

"No, I thought you were with them," the doctor replied.

Alice shook her head. "I was watching Elijah, Rose, Jenna, Alaric, Mason, Finn and Sage. They wanted to go to some kind of party that one of their classmates was hosting in the neighborhood." Then it dawned on her that someone else was missing. "Oh, God. Katherine. I'm also missing Katherine."

"Well, how many black cats can there be?" Anna asked, exasperated. Looking around her she realized that she might have spoken too soon. There seemed to be dozens of black cats. "Okay, I'll look for Katherine. You look for the other kids. I think they were all headed in the same direction."

Lexi nodded and took off, her pigtails flying. Her pretty slippers pounded the pavement. "Stefan! Damon! Klaus! Caroline! Jeremy! Tyler! Matt!" Then she remembered something else. There were more children. "Bonnie! Elena!" She screamed. "Cone on guys. This is NOT funny."

"Lexi," Bonnie called from a few feet away. "LEXI!" Hearing the fear in the little girl's voice, Lexi decided to run at full speed. "Screw it," she muttered to herself. When she found the girls, Bonnie was sitting on the sidewalk rubbing Elena's back, who was hiccupping.

"What happened?" Lexi asked, when the familiar smell of blood hit her nostrils. She peered down at Elena's bloody nose. "Oh! Seriously." Dropping down to her knees she lifted the girl's face to examine the damage.

"Some older kids knocked us down and took our candy." Bonnie informed Lexi, frowning. "One of them hit Lena in the nose. I got angry; then they went flying that way." She pointed down the street. "Then they ran away saying that I was a freak. What's a freak?" Her eyes were huge as she stared into Lexi's.

"Honey, you're not a freak. Do you hear me?" Lexi asked, holding the little girl's shoulders.

"Okay," Bonnie gave her a cheerful smile before looking at Elena. "She needs to go to the doctor's office. Will they give her a shot? I hate shots. They hurt real bad."

Shaking her head, Lexi gathered Elena into her lap. "Lena, I want you to close your eyes and imagine you're drinking something you like."

"Orange juice," Elena whispered, closing her eyes and opening her mouth.

"Bonnie, I'm going to help Elena. And you can't tell anyone okay?" Lexi whispered to Bonnie before she bit into her wrist and then poured a little bit of blood into Elena's open mouth.

Bonnie's nose wrinkled up but she watched closely as Elena's nose moved back into place. "Cool." Bonnie breathed.

Elena opened her eyes. "My nose doesn't hurt anymore." She looked shocked.

"No, I don't believe it does. Now, let's go find the others before I have to heal the whole group. Or we have a bunch of child vamps running around here." Pushing herself to her feet, Lexi picked up two fairy tale characters and then ran like her life depended on it. "Oh, whoa. Really? You have got to be kidding me."

The missing children were in the cemetery. Caroline was on top of Tyler Lockwood and looked like she kicking the werewolf's rear end. "Caroline, stop it." Lexi yelled. Setting Elena and Bonnie on their feet, she ran over to the other kids.

"He took my candy and Klaus' sword." Caroline yelled, getting off of Tyler, who was crying.

"Caroline, look at me," Lexi forced the girl to meet her eyes. "WE do not beat anyone up. Tyler is your friend. Now, I want you both to apologize to each other." Caroline and Tyler muttered that they were sorry.

Setting off again to find Anna and Katherine. Lexi had the children walk single file ahead of her. Fifteen minutes later they found Anna but there was no sign of Katherine. "Where is she?" Anna questioned Lexi placing a hand in her hair. This was not good at all. Anything or anyone could be prowling the streets at this time of night.

"I know where she is," Elena volunteered.

"Where is she, Elena?" Anna asked.

"I can't tell you. Kat gets angry when I tell her secrets." Elena looked down at her feet.

"Lena, you have to tell us." Lexi told the girl.

The vampire came forward and whispered in Elena's ear, "I dare you to tell me where Kat is."

Elena looked at the others and then whispered in his ear. "She's in the Lockwood cellar."

Lexi and Anna led the children as quickly as possible to the Lockwood cellar. They were not too happy about allowing the children to go down there by themselves but they had little choice in the matter. They didn't want Katherine to run again. Standing off to the side Lexi and Anna watched Elena, Damon, Klaus, Caroline and Stefan walk down the stairs. Jeremy, Matt, Rebekah, Kol and Tyler stayed with the babysitters.

"Katherine!" Elena called quietly. She heard a sniffle and headed in its direction. "Kat!" Sitting on the floor was her sister. Katherine had taken off the cat ears and her tail.

"Go away!" Katherine yelled, her voice hoarse.

"It's cold down here," Damon informed the group.

Katherine turned to glare. "Lena, why did you bring them?"

"Because you're not supposed to go off on your own," Damon snapped at her. "The Boogey man could be down here. Or the mayor."

Katherine tightened the grip of her arms around her legs. "Just go away. Please."

"No!" Klaus told her.

Opening her mouth to yell at the younger children Katherine decided to give up. She didn't have any more fight in her that night. Damon took off his cape. "Here, you need to put something on. It's cold and damp and you'll get a cold or something."

Not knowing what to say Katherine took the cape. "Next time you decide to dress up as a vampire let me do your makeup."

Damon smirked. "Okay. Now, can we go? This place is creepy."

"Yeah," Katherine nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Why were you down here?" Klaus asked Katherine.

Katherine frowned, "Your brother kept ignoring me and then my friends started ignoring me." Sighing, she began to pull at the ends of her hair. "I didn't think anyone would care where I was."

"We did," Stefan told her.

Katherine laughed. "Thanks, kid. Let's go get some candy and try to scare my friends. I dare you!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update in sometime soonish. Thank you to my favors, followers, readers and reviewers. Thank you to TheIrishShipperholic, WeasleysGroupie, Appolla Broadpath, elijahholic, Klaroline-teenwolf, Twi-Ranger, Arabella, ferrylis, YourVampireGirl98, redbudrose, the-clumsy-one and . **

**Love,**

**LL**


End file.
